Terra in Wonderland
by TheSexySloth
Summary: Based on the book, obviously. What happens when Terra is throw into Wonderland along with the other Titans? Rated T for very mild cursing. BB/T later on.
1. Prologue- Down the Magician's Hat

**AN- Before this even begins, I want it to be stated that any constructive criticism is greatly welcomed, but don't be a douche about it. That is all. Enjoy-**

Prolouge-

Down the Magician's Hat

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of this guy," Terra said as she manipulated another rock to catch a falling Robin.

"Tell me about it," Kid Flash replied.

The Titans had been called by First Secure Bank whenever Mumbo Jumbo first broke in…two hours ago. Since then they had been battling him to no avail- every time it seemed they had got him, he just pulled some new wild trick out of his hat long enough to escape. Cyborg's battery had already died, the T-car was destroyed, and Starfire was knocked out cold.

"I don't understand," Robin said, "He use to just…"

"Suck?" Terra offered.

"Well, yeah. He did. I don't know what-"

They were interrupted by Beast Boy being flung towards them. "Dude," he said, "this is crazy."

"We know." Robin remarked, "This is getting out of hand. I'm putting a stop to thi-"At that moment a deck of human sized cards flew out of Mumbo's hat, slicing through the air, hitting Robin square in the gut.

"Well, I guess he's down for the count," Terra said grabbing BB's hand and pulling him up.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She returned it. "No prob-"

"Uh, guys, little help here." Raven and Jinx were being attacked from all angles by frogs the size of elephants, wielding spears and swords.

"You help Rae and Jinx, KF go with him." Terra said, "I'll handle Mumbo." BB gave her a curt nod, already morphing into a T-rex, and ran, trying to catch up with KF.

Causing a huge boulder to lift her into the air, Terra flew. As fast as she could, she maneuvered her way through all of the absolute ridiculous chaos surrounding her: the talking army of teddy bears, the giant teapots and cups dancing about, almost anything you could possibly imagine was alive and fighting them in that bank.

Finally, she reached Mumbo. "Ah…And are you here to try and defeat me, little girl?" Mumbo smiled at her, crossing his feet and resting against his cane, his hat on his head.

Terra crossed her arms, "Duh, that's kind of my job." She snapped her goggles on and flipped through the air, landing directly on Mumbo; or so she thought. Terra quickly scrambled to her feet.

"HA!" Mumbo laughed. He was standing on the countertop above. "Silly girl, it will take more than a few fancy acrobatics to defeat me."

"Yeah," Terra replied, "Well, it will take more than a few cheap parlor tricks to stop _me_."

Terra rushed forward, creating a fair-sized rock to be thrown at Mumbo.

"Missed me, love!" He cried from the rafters.

Terra's eyebrow twitched. _Man this guy is annoying, _she thought.

After a long and hard struggle, Terra finally had him pinned down. "Give up," Terra said, "Your army's just about gone, Star and Robin are awake, Cyborg's recharge is done. And you've been captured by a blonde girl. You've got no chance."

"HA! You shall never defeat me! I am Mumbo the magnificent! I am the master of magic! I am-"

"Really friggin' annoying," Terra finished. She smiled then as a thought came to her mind. She grabbed his top-hat.

"No!" Mumbo screamed. "Put that down!"

"Why? Will it ruin your whole 1800's faux-magician look?" She twirled it around on her fingers.

"That hat has more power then all of your team combined! You've no idea what you're doing!"

Terra scoffed. "Well, it seems like I just got a free hat." She placed it on her head, and everything went black.

**AN- Okay. So I'm not good a writing fight scenes. Sue me. Let's say…two reviews and I'll publish the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1- And So It Begins

Chapter 1-

And So It Begins

"WH-where am I?" The girl asked herself getting to her feet. She was surrounded by old furniture. Couches, chairs, loveseats, dressers, bookshelves, all worn down and torn apart by god-knows what. It seemed like she was in a mansion or palace, considering how high and decorative the walls were.

She noticed a particular dresser made of mahogany, its mirror still intact. The girl rushed over to it, picked up some stuffing out of one of the worn couches, and wiped it off. She took note of her appearance: unruly blonde hair twisted around her held only in place by a butterfly clip, clear blue eyes stared back taunting her, they knowing what she had seen, who she was. She was dressed queerly, in a short black dress with yellow trim and a yellow apron. Along with black, yellow, and white striped stockings, and black sneakers.

"What am I?" she wondered out loud. "Am I a maid; or maybe a schoolgirl?" She sighed and sat down on an armchair. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter what I am, if I can't remember _who_ I am." She felt as if she could cry a river. This was ridiculous. There had to be some link to who she was. The girl quickly checked her pockets to see if they held anything, but came up with just as much as she had started with.

She placed her head in her hands. "This is so frustrating!" She had started banging her head against the chair. "I hate this! Who the bloody hell am I?" She suddenly heard a _ping_. Looking down, she discovered her butterfly pin had fallen out of her hair. She picked it up, discovering the word _Terra_ written on the bottom.

"_Terra_," she repeated, "That must be my name." She smiled and slipped the pin back in her hair. "_Terra_," she said again, "Yes, I like that. It sounds right."

Suddenly, a white rabbit appeared, wearing a red, yellow, and green suit with glasses that had very thick black rims. He was looking at a golden pocket watch and screaming, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Ugh!" Terra yelled. She had fallen out of her chair due to the surprise of the rabbit.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked, rushing over to her side.

"I-I'm Terra, apparently," She said, getting up and straightening herself. "Who are you?"

"Why," the rabbit replied, "I'm the white rabbit or Robin if you prefer."

"A white rabbit named Robin?" Terra asked curiously.

"Yes, well my parents were always peculiar. They loved birds, and hoped one day I would marry one."

"A rabbit and a b-"

"Oh no, no, no, no; I do not have time for chit-chat! I am late!" Robin turned to scurry away, but was stopped by Terra grabbing his ear. "Oww! Why in the world would you pull someone's ear! Didn't your parents teach you any better?"

"Please help me. I have no idea where I am, or who I am, or why there are rabbits talking, and I'm so confused." Tears had started to swell up in her eyes, and the rabbit pitied her.

"If you can, get to the King of Clubs. He's the most powerful man in Wonderland. He _might_ help you."

The tears had leaked from her eyes and she quickly swiped them away. "Thank you. But how do I get to the King?"

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure you'll find someone to guide you. Now I really must be going!" The rabbit scuttled away, tucking the pocket watch back in his pocket.

"Wait!" Terra called, "Can't you guide me?" But either the rabbit was too far down the corridor to hear her, or simply ignored her. Terra flew after Robin with as much speed as she could muster, all the while calling, "Wait! Please wait!"

It seemed as if she had been running after that rabbit for centuries, when finally he reached a small door, pulled out a key, opened it, and went on his way. Once Terra reached the door she was out of breathe, sweet pouring down her forehead. She kneeled down towards it and looked through the key hole, only to see the rabbit's fluffy white tail and trees of every color.

She collapsed onto her back. "Oh, what am I going to do? That must be the way to the King, this is the only corridor along with the only door, but I'm too big to fit through it." She tried kicking the door with her foot, to no avail. "And even if I were small enough it's locked! This is insanity. I must be hallucinating, or…"

But before she could finish her thought, she noticed a rather large glass table sitting in the far corner of the room. On it were a tray of sweets which said, "Eat me!" a glass of something that looked like cider which said, "Drink me!", and a small brass key.

"This key looks like it could fit that door," she pondered out loud. "But what are _these_?"

She picked up the sweets and sniffed them. They smelled rather like fruit, except more potent. Placing them back on the table she picked up the glass, smelling it as well and discovering they smelled the same as the cakes.

She was still slightly out of breath from her running, and her throat was very dry anyway, so she decided to take a sip.

"Mm, this isn't that bad," she said placing it back on the table. Almost immediately she was shrinking. Within seconds, she was the size of a mouse.

"What in the hell? What just happened? Why am I- Well, at least my clothes shrank with m-"Then she smiled to herself. _Now I can fit through the door. _

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Terra walked over to said door, and turned the handle. "Oh, yeah, the key, that's a problem."

Terra sat there and pondered what to do. "Well, if the drink made me shrink, then the cakes will make me grow. It makes sense. But then again that won't help me since they are also up there."

She looked back at the table. It was at least five-feet tall. "Well there really is only one thing I can do."

She stripped herself of her apron and tied it around the table as well as herself. "This won't be that difficult," she said slowly inching her way up the glass poll.

It was a slow and painful process, but finally Terra made it to the top. She untied the apron and placed it across one of the bars connecting the flat surface to the poll. Pushing off with her feet, she gracefully slid to the end, and then yanked herself up.

At the top, she tied her apron back on, picked up the key, and slid it into her pocket. She took as large of a piece she could manage of the sweets in her hand, ate it, and then dropped off the table. She landed with a thud. Once she had collected herself, she slipped the sweets in her pocket.

"I better take these," Terra said to herself, "Ya' never know..."

She took a quick swig of the drink, then placed it in her pocket as well. Again, she shrank to the size of a mouse, waltzed up to the door, turned the key, and opened it.

**AN- I would like to remind everyone about the fact that this is a **_**re-telling**_** and if it doesn't go 100% by the book it's ok. Don't start hyperventilating. I'm pretty bad at the pace of a story, but that's the whole reason I'm writing fan fiction- to become better. Also, two more reviews and I'll publish the next chapter.**


End file.
